Harry Potter and the Secret of the Founders
by HermyWhereHagger
Summary: A secret that no one knows about and has never been solved seeks out the Trio and is now in their hands. Will they be able to figure it out before time runs out? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Secret of the Founders**

**Chapter One- Solitude**

He always found himself wandering around the castle at night and he always ended up in the same place…here in Chamber of Secrets. Always in the same position his invisibility cloak lying around his body where he had set himself down, knees to his chest staring out into space, not thinking. Then WHAM! It hit him head on and reality had finally caught up with him and you know what Harry Potter did, he sobbed and sobbed for hours on end. He sobbed for his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Hermione, Ron, and he sobbed himself and his horrible future.

"Arrrggg! Arrrggg!" His anguished cries echoed through the emptiness. He got up angrily and picked up his invisibility cloak, swished it over himself and stomped off when out of nowhere a book hits his head and he slips and falls.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" He said getting up "What in the bloody hell was that?" He rubbed his head lazily and picked up the book on the floor. The faded lettering said:

"The Diary of Helga Hufflepuff." Harry scratched his head confusedly "Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Hufflepuff!" He said as realization hit him "Bloody Hell I have Hufflepuff's Diary!"

"I've got to show this to Hermione." He chuckled and ran and ran. He ran so fast he found himself in front of the Portrait Hole before he could even recall how he had gotten out of the chamber.

"Godric." He quickly muttered the password as he hurried into the common room to find Hermione. She was sitting at a table and as usual she was studying for Snape's Potions test a week before hand.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, "I have Helga Hufflepuff's Diary! I was sitting in the…" Harry stopped. Should he tell her? 'No' he told himself as he went to resume his sentence " I was sitting in the er…library when this book fell and IT'S HELGA HUFFLEPUFFS DIARY!"

"Be careful Harry remember what happened with Riddle's Diary!" Hermione sighed, "Besides what's she going to help you with?" Harry thought for a moment then said:

"If Slytherin had a chamber what if the three founders each had one"

"I don't know…this all sounds a little well, odd." Spoke Hermione

"Let's go get Ron."

Now Ron who had been in hospital wing since a stray bludger came towards him. It is just in Ron's nature to not look at the things coming towards him so he assumed that it was a quaffle and opened his arms to catch it. His astonished teammates were too surprised too warn him, so Ron ended up with a few broken ribs.

"Ron should be ready by now" Harry said. When they reached the Hospital Wing they noticed that Ron wasn't there said the beautiful, smart, amazing narrator.

Hermione groaned, "Where could that idiot be?"

"Well…we know Ron, then he's probably in the kitchen with the house elves." Said Harry.

Sure enough there was Ron stuffing his face. Ron smiled gratefully to the house elves that were bringing platefuls of food to him. Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione:

"I told the house elves it was a celebration and LOOK! I'm out of the hospital wing!"

"Look Ron," Harry said seriously "We need to tell you something." Just then a house elf nudged Harry's side holding up a tray of food.

"Come on 'Arry." Ron sputtered through mouthfuls "Eat first." When Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished eating they headed up to the Common Room. Harry explained about how he had come in possession of the book.

"Well let's open it, Harry." Ron said

"WAIT!" exclaimed Hermione. "Don't you remember what happened last time? Harry could get in big trouble!"

"Hermione," groaned Ron "Give it a rest. Do you really think that Helga Hufflepuff was as bad, ugly, and stupid as Salazar Slytherin's Heir? I mean what is she gonna do?"

"Well…" Hermione said timidly "I guess it will be okay."

"Yeah if she tries to do something horrible to us," Harry started "Maybe it won't be _that_ horrible."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked, "Stop!"

"It's okay I was just joking," Harry chuckled "…Or was I"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Diary 

Harry opened the cover of the diary and wrote:

_My name is Harry Potter. Your diary fell from the sky and hit me on the head. Could you tell me about you and the other founders? _

_Hello Harry I am Helga Hufflepuff. The first thing you should know about us founders is that we all got along very well until Salazar went off and made a chamber. When he left us things got a little odd. Godric was the only person keeping us together. He persuaded us to each build our own chamber by standing in front of the trunk with the founders names engraved into the side and saying 'Godric show me the chamber'._

_Thank You. I'll go now._

Harry, Hermione, and Ron searched for the trunk. When they found the trunk Harry said the words and part of the floor opened. One by one Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped in. They fell into a bright, clean and pretty room. All of them stood up and looked around. As they looked around, their ears picked up noises coming from around them a ghostly voice whispered:

"Harry Potter," it whispered "Are you there?"

"Harry Potter that sounds familiar where did it come from umm…" it paused and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were rigid "Oh yes, you're the one who will vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

Harry was still as a board he hadn't told anyone about the prophecy not even Ron and Hermione, How'd this voice know?

"You see I'm Helga Hufflepuff, Seer of Hogwarts!" She said "Turn around it's going to be okay."

They turned around to find an old woman with a smug expression. To scared to talk the trio stared at the ghost.

"BOO!" she yelled in an impatient voice it cracked them out of their catatonic stupor.

"RUN!" They yelled in unison they turn around at break neck speed and ran to the ladder…

"Wait! Wait! Narrator there wasn't a ladder here before, we jumped in." said Harry irritably.

"Well isn't that bloody fantastic! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ron shrieked and they climbed out of Helga Hufflepuff's chamber and ran to the Lake.

"Harry, What was that about?" Hermione panted

"What?" Harry panted heavily

"You vanquish Voldemort." He realized that she said Voldemort without flinching but there was no hope for Ron.

"Well a little over sixteen years ago a prophecy was created about me and Voldemort it was spoken by Trelawney it says:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

How do you guys feel about being friends with a future murderer?" Harry finished.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck in a bone-crushing hug tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Why does this have to be your future? Why does everything horrible happen to you?" Hermione sobbed

"Harry you won't have to this all alone me and Hermione will right by you the whole time." Ron said proudly. And with that the three of them walked back to the castle.

_The next day Ron and Harry had quidditch practice. Umbridge had been fired and Harry got his firebolt back. Quidditch practice was just the thing to get his mind off of yesterday. After an intense quidditch practice Ron and Harry went up to see Hermione. Hermione was writing ferociously in Helga Hufflepuff's Diary. When all of a sudden she was sucked in Harry and Ron alarmed jumped in after her. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Traveling Down Memory Lane**

They tumbled into a room that looked somewhat familiar but they just couldn't place where they had seen it before.

"Where are we?" Ron asked

"Dunno?" Harry shrugged

"Well I do." Hermione said

"Then tell us!" They said in unison

"It's a younger version of the Entrance Hall!" She said exasperated. Before anyone could say anything more two men and two women rushed in.

"Stop there, Salazar!" A man yelled and he looked oddly like Harry. He had fierce green eyes, he was tall and had a longer mane of unruly black hair he wore robes of the deepest color of red.

"And why, may I ask, should _I _listen to _you_." The second man said, he had ruffled short length blonde hair and a patch of blonde hair on his chin he wore a set emerald green billowing robes.

"Please! Salazar, please don't go!" a woman shrieked, she had long waist length red hair and wore a set of royal blue robes.

"We have to stay together Salazar," the first man spoke softly "we need you here at Hogwarts…all of us."

"Listen to Godric, Salazar." The other woman murmured, she was short and stubby with short brown hair and wore yellow robes, she was otherwise known as Helga Hufflepuff.

"See here Gryffindor!" Salazar spoke with malevolence "I built a chamber within these walls and inside is a dangerous creature and none of you will find it or be capable to open it because only my one true heir can do it. You half-blood and mud-blood wizard and witches I leave this place and alas my chamber will be opened and all kinds like you will be gone forever!" He dramatically swished his cloak turned and burst right out the Entrance Hall.

"Come on!" Godric said a look of mischievousness on his face "Let's go now! We are going to build chambers of our own and inside will not be a creature of hate, no, but our very soul will be kept within!"

But that was the last they saw as the trio was whisked away to another memory.

The remaining founders were holding hands and in unison they spoke the incantation:

"Sammen FOREND vi tre posisjoner seg!" A white light engulfed them and after it disintegrated they let their hands go.

"My friends we are almost finished stand near your chambers and say the incantation." Godric spoke softly

"Aquí nuestras almas mertirán adentro del momento que morimos hasta la eternidad." They said in unison

They opened their eyes aware that they just bound their souls to their chambers.

"Are we done now? Godric." Ravenclaw asked

"Yes, It is finished!" he exclaimed

It started moving as more memories flashed before their eyes till it landed and another memory played out.

They were in the Hospital Wing they looked around to find Helga Hufflepuff set atop a bed the other two sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry that I will be the first to go." Hufflepuff spoke softly

"Its not your fault." Godric said persistently

"Besides you should be happy you're the first to be able to be inside your chamber." Ravenclaw whispered

"Yes, but I don't want to leave you two." She replied

"We'll always be with you." Godric said confidently

"Godric's right through thick and thin." Ravenclaw agreed

"I'm sorry it's my time to go." She said her voice getting softer

"No, don't think that way." Godric said desperately

"Bye Godric, Bye Rowena." She whispered so soft as her body went limp. Rowena cried out and started sobbing and Godric stood sill not believing what just happened.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sucked back into reality.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Night Escapades 

They tumbled into the Common Room breathing heavily.

"Wow!" said Hermione in awe "I can't believe what we just witnessed!"

"Oh and you were the one telling us not to open it," Ron said irritated "And you have to go on and open and take us for a ride!" Sensing a row about to come Harry looks at his watch and breaks in:

"Would you look at the time? It's time for dinner no wonder no one else is in here." The trio walks together down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry, that was powerful magic they used it takes _a lot_ of energy." Hermione whispered

"That's not the point, Hermione!" Harry interrupted "This is a job now we have to go back to Helga Hufflepuff's chamber, someone wants to know the secrets too so they sent us they must of known I was going to be down there that nigh…I they knew I was…library…" Harry trailed off

"Harry where did you _actually_ go that night?" Hermione asked looking Harry strait in the eyes.

"I was in the er… the ChamberofSecrets." He mumbled very fast

"Harry it's okay I won't get mad just tell me where you were," She added "and slower."

"I went to the…" Harry turned his face so he didn't have to look at her "Chamber of Secrets."

"WHAT!" Hermione stood up then sat and whispered angrily "Harry what were you thinking…but I'm fine with it." Flashing him a false smile

"Now what were you saying something along the lines of going back to the chamber." Hermione resumed her eating

"Yeah, we need to sneak out to the tree and to the chamber to see if we can find some way to get to the other chambers." Harry whispered relived

"Are we going with Ron?" Hermione asked

"No, there isn't any room under the invisibility cloak." Harry answered quietly

Later that evening they left for the chambers under the invisibility cloak. They said the words and entered the chamber.

"I knew you'd be back." Helga Hufflepuff said in the depths of the chamber

"I am…" Hermione started

"I know," Hufflepuff interrupted then started in a high voice "Hermione Jane Granger the smartest and cleverest witch ever to grace Hogwarts."

"Well I wouldn't say that…" Hermione blushed

"We were wondering if we could ask you a question," Harry asked timidly "if it's okay with you, of course."

"Quite alright." She said

"Well, how do we get to the other chambers?" Hermione asked

"See the diaries are like portkeys so when you say the words it will transport you to the chamber of the diary you have, all Godric's idea of course." She said thoughtfully "You know what Harry you remind me a lot of Godric and you'll know soon enough what I'm talking about."

"Thanks." Harry said confusedly

"Now, now talk is useless just walk down that corridor to get the next diary." Hufflepuff shooed them away. They walked and walked and walked then they came to a small circular room.

"How do you suppose we get the diary?" Hermione asked

"I hope it doesn't fall on my head again." Harry remarked. They walked around the tiny room until Hermione heard a loud THWACK! Followed by an OOFF!

"Bloody Hell why couldn't it hit Hermione." Harry said

"Hey! I heard that, Harry." Hermione laughed hysterically and tried to frown at what he had said

"I was just playing around." He apologized

"It's okay Harry." She said while picking up the book "Hey come here Harry it's Rowena Ravenclaw's Diary."

"Ravenclaw." Harry grinned mischievously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five- The _Other_ Diary**

When they came in the common room that night with broad grins on their faces that were wiped away at the sight of a fuming Ronald Weasley.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

"Ron we have Ravenclaw's Diary we went to get it that's why we were gone." Harry explained.

Ron grinned and said "Let's open it then."

Hello Rowena, I'm Hermione Granger and I was wondering if you could tell me something about yourself and the founders?

Sure, We each have a chamber but I'm guessing you already knew that well we each have a special stone in our chamber but you will not be able to find them unless you get all the diaries and these stones will help our heirs defeat the darkest wizard to ever come that's all I can say but I can show you more would you like to see?

Sure!

And Harry, Hermione, and Ron were again sucked into the diary.

They bounced onto a grassy plain where the three founders were standing together and each examining a sharp stone tied around their necks.

"I got mine from my mum she said that it was from my dad but I never knew him, he died when I was 1 years old." Godric Gryffindor replied looking intently at the jagged red ruby around his neck. "She used to tell me that when he died he told her that someday this stone would help kill evil forever."

"My mum and dad would tell me the same thing but I was little and thought they were being silly." Rowena Ravenclaw said while staring at the skillfully carved blue sapphire around her neck. "But now that doesn't seem so silly."

"Mine was from my Grandfather he used to tell me stories about how he used to be in a bad position and his emotion took him away from the problem and he always knew it had to do with the stone." Helga Hufflepuff said wistfully as if she was talking to herself looking down at her intricately carved gold citrine around her neck. "Oh how I miss him now."

"Well if we can't kill evil then we'll just hand it down like our ancestors did and evil will someday be vanquished." Godric exclaimed proudly as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were whisked away to a new memory.

They silently landed outside the chambers and watched the three founders.

They each silently untied the stones from around their necks and held them in their hand for one last time.

"Do we have to, Godric?" Rowena exclaimed, "I feel like I'm betraying my family."

"Yes, we do, please don't back down now." Godric softly spoke

"But Godric this is the last memory I have of my family, what will I do?" Helga wept.

"None of us have family anymore because of evil, Salazar killed them, he was evil, if you want to avenge your family then you will comply with me and throw them into your chamber and never see them again." He glared fiercely at them like they were betraying him.

Finally they all took one last look at them and threw them into their respective chambers.

Godric withdrew a knife from the inside of his robe and extended his arm over his chamber. He took the knife and put it to the palm of his hand and slowly but surely swept it over his palm and a deep cut lay in its place. He turned his palm toward his chamber and watched as one drop of blood slowly dripped into his chamber.

He handed it over to Rowena and she, just as slow as Godric, swept it over her palm. She turned her head away from her hand and turned her palm towards her chamber and just one drop of blood dripped increasingly slow from her palm.

When finished she handed it over to Helga who shut her eyes tightly and put the blade to her hand. Everyone else watched as the one drop of blood slowly dripped off her hand. 

"WHY…OH WHY!" Both women wept together as Godric came over and slowly rubbed their backs as silent tears streamed down his old face.

Hermione was crying with them as the trio was swept off their feet to a new memory.

Rowena was dodging spells of different colors left and right. She would, once and a while, swiftly throw curses back at them. But out of nowhere, literally, two green beams of light came charging at her from the back and she couldn't see them and she turned around just in time to get hit by both of them square in the chest. But right before she got hit she whispered:

"Sorry Godric." Her breath only fog in the cold nights air and at once she crumbled to the ground unceremoniously eyes wide open from the shock of getting hit with the dreadful killing curse.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were once again thrown out of the diary and Harry held Hermione as she cried into his arms and Ron stood stiffly with eyes wide as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Time For Action 

It was quiet as ever in Gryffindor common room the fire slowly dying down as time ticked away as three teenagers looked forlornly into it.

"I'm going back." Harry muttered quietly

"I'm going with you!" Ron jumped up

"No your not!" Both Hermione and Harry exclaimed

"I want…no, I need to do this by myself." Harry spoke dismally

"You can't go now it's after hours." Hermione persisted

"Hermione!" Ron groaned

"No, Ron, she's right I'll go in the morning."

"But Harry…" Ron started

"No buts, Ron, it's final." Harry headed for the dormitory.

Morning came to quickly for anyone's liking and Harry left the common room with Hermione's pleas for him not to go ringing in his ears.

He jumped into the chamber and without a word Rowena's Ghost pointed towards a small opening, he nodded and went through. When he came to the end he entered a spacious room with two blazing torches on the walls. Since there was nothing in the room Harry knew there was only one way the diary would come to him and he rubbed his head softly at the memories just waiting until…

WHAM! It hit his head; he was on his back from the impact it took on his head.

"Ouch!" He said irritably "It always manages to hit me in the same spot…incredible."

He walked over and hesitantly picked up the diary that he had been most anxious to see since he knew of the diaries. Like the others written at the bottom in gold lettering was an inscription but this one said something different. It said: _The Chronicles of Godric Gryffindor. _He opened the old leather binding and wrote:

Hello Godric I'm Harry Potter and I need to find your chamber and I need you to show me your memories if that is all right with you.

Hello young Harry I'd be delighted to show you my memories why don't we go now and don't worry about finding my chamber I'll bring it to you.

Harry was sucked head first into the depths of Godric's memories.

He was in the staffroom and there at a table was Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Just then Gryffindor swiftly entered the room.

"I have called upon you to tell you that I just left the Ministry and have very bad news." Godric said

"Well what is it?" Helga asked

"Our heirs share a prophecy and mine has another one on top of it all." Godric replied sullenly

"What do they say Godric?" Rowena questioned

"That's what angers me right now!" He exclaimed

"They're that bad?" Helga said shocked

"No the Ministry wouldn't tell me the contents of both the prophecies because one has not been spoken yet but has been foreseen to be spoken in centuries to come and the other is too confidential to know what it says." He spat angrily

"So we just wait?" Rowena spoke softly

"Yes and someday our heirs will find out about the prophecies."

"How long will we have to wait?"

"I don't know and that is what scares me the most."

He thrown into another memory and entered what is now the Headmaster's office. On a table were swords, daggers, and other weapons.

"Well in order for our heirs to defeat evil they will have to train with these and learn to use them." Godric explained

"So they will use these weapons?"

"Yes." He replied

"They will kill with them?"

"Yes, Rowena your heir will be able to inflict an icy pain upon their enemy." He grinned "And yours Helga will shock their rival in most excruciating ways…and mine will strike upon his adversary a fiery agonizing pain that will surpass the most deadly curse, hex, or spell.

"They will be able to use them in such skillful and swift ways that they will finally be able to conquer the darkest magic known to the wizarding world and the wizarding and muggle worlds alike will be able to live in peace."

His grin faded as Harry witnessed a different memory. He was outside of Hogwarts watching Godric and Salazar duel…with swords.

"You will never beat me Godric I am the best you will ever fight and I will be the last you ever do."

"Your over confidence is your weakness, Salazar."

"Your dependence on your friends and family is yours, Godric."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS AND FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOU!" He roared "You could have been a great wizard Salazar I know there is good in you but it is too late to release it."

As he said this he flung Salazar's sword out of his hand he stood over a fallen Salazar with the point of his blade at Slytherin's throat.

"Are you going to kill me?" Salazar spoke with a smirk

"You were my friend Salazar you betrayed Rowena, Helga, and me how could you do this to us? You only wanted power for yourself you selfish pure-blood!" He moved the blade downward so it was pointing at his stomach "Sorry…" he whispered as he thrust the blade into his stomach angered with himself he staggered backwards.

"You fool." Salazar said as he flung a dagger at Godric, it hit him square in the chest and he fell down.

"Our heirs will defeat," He coughed up blood "yours Salazar…evil will be destroyed."

Those were his last words as both men lay dead on Hogwarts grounds blood staining their robes eyes open wide looking off in the distance.

Harry was thrown out of the diary and landed in Godric Gryffindor's chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – What?**

"Hello Harry." Someone said as Harry dusted himself off, when he looked up he saw the most peculiar ghost of a man…a man that looked like…him.

"Excuse me but, who are you?"

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I am Godric Gryffindor, one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He said with a low bow towards Harry.

"Nice to meet you I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He grinned

"I am quite aware of who you are." Godric smiled softly "I sense that you are curious to know more about the founders, yes?"

"Relatively right, Sir."

"Well, we have a secret, a secret not even known to us let alone wizardkind, the lone clue we have is this," He pulled out a scroll with numbers on it "it is an Arithmetic code, the true meaning of what it says can only be revealed by someone with pure intellect. Go young Harry and save the world at last, find the Heirs of the Founders…Good Luck."

He faded into the recesses of the darkness as Harry yelled out:

"Who are the Heirs? Why did you choose me?" He collapsed to the ground completely bushed, he head throbbing from the information he just received and from when the diary hit his head.

A small rolled up scroll slowly floated from the ceiling drifting to the balled up fist of Harry Potter. He picked it up and un-rolled it as he saw the same familiar numbers:

44 14 11 01 03 11 13 21

43 11 03 42 11 44 23 31

33 12 11 41 43 51 53 61

44 14 11 53 01 03 33 11

12 33 51 32 04 03 42 43

24 21 11 43 02 03 24 33

21 32 33 14 61 62 33 11

44 14 11 42 44 52 54 62

03 14 01 31 02 11 42 34

33 12 04 12 14 22 24 32

43 11 03 42 11 44 43 02

To him it meant nothing but numbers on a slip of paper however to someone else he knew it might mean something more than just numbers, he grinned and the last word to be spoken in the chamber of Godric Gryffindor was:

"Hermione."

Time passed as Harry got back to the castle and told Ron and Hermione everything that had transpired between him and Gryffindor.

"What?" Hermione gasped

"Come on, Hermione, I really don't want to repeat it all." Harry sighed

"I know it just that I'm very surprised." She said

"Everything you need to know is in here," He handed the scroll to her "can you figure it out?"

She looked at it with so much passion that her gaze could have burnt a hole through the paper. She laughed quietly.

"What?" Ron blurted out, startled.

"It's just so simple, look." She said holding up the paper so they could see that she had highlighted groups of numbers.

44 14 11 01 03 11 13 21

43 11 03 42 11 44 23 31

33 12 11 41 43 51 53 61

44 14 11 53 01 03 33 11

12 33 51 32 04 03 42 43

24 21 11 43 02 03 24 33

21 32 33 14 61 62 33 11

44 14 11 42 44 52 54 62

03 14 01 31 02 11 42 34

33 12 04 12 14 22 24 32

43 11 03 42 11 44 43 02

"That's nice and colorful but what does it mean?" Ron asked

"It says 'The Secret of the Founders lies in the Chamber of Secrets', who wants to go see Myrtle?" Hermione grinned

"Lucky for Harry I think Myrtle would _love _to see him again, wouldn't you say that she is quite fond of him?" Ron joked

"Very funny guys, in fact it was _so_ funny I forgot to laugh." Harry grumbled

"That's Harry," Hermione laughed "can escape Voldemort but can't remember a thing."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they were rather surprised to see that Myrtle was not there but disregarded it when they saw a memorable sink. Harry focused and spoke in parseltounge to it and Hermione, for the first time, witnessed the sinks turn into a gaping hole.

"Who wants to jump in the wide, gaping hole in the ground first?" Ron asked turning white.

"See ya'." Harry announced as he jumped into the hole and descended downward to the recesses of darkness. Hermione let out a small squeak as she squeezed her eyes shut and flung herself into the hole.

"Why me?" Ron's voice echoed through the empty bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Oh…**

"Ouch!" Ron said, "Where are you guys?"

"Ron, we're right here." Hermione whispered as Harry helped Ron to his feet.

"Oh…" Ron replied, "So where to next, Harry?"

"Just follow me." He whispered back

They traveled through twisting tunnels till they came to an ornate door with snakes on it.

Harry spoke softly in parseltounge and the door started moving and it opened up to a dreadfully gloomy chamber.

"Where could it be?" Ron asked

"I have a feeling of where it might be," Harry whispered, "Follow me."

He led them in front of the face in the chamber and concentrated on a snake and in parseltounge said 'Show me the way.' The mouth opened wide and all three teenagers, in surprise, backed up. It opened to show a spacious room adorned with furniture in red, blue, and yellow. It had three portraits with the founders in them; what was peculiar is that they didn't move.

"Look!" Hermione shrieked running forward and grabbing a slip of paper off a table in the middle and handing it to Harry and he read:

"_Three wizards with the inimitable supremacy of the founders,_

_Together will conquer the most sinister magic known to wizardkind,_

_The First is fated with fearlessness and valor to face him once more,"_ Harry stopped because just then a jagged red ruby materialized around his neck, unable to speak he handed the paper to Hermione and she continued:

_"The Second with sharpest wit and ingenuity will assist The First,"_ Hermione dropped the slip of paper as she noticed a skillfully carved blue sapphire appear around her neck. Ron picked up the paper and resumed the reading.

_"The Third is built with fidelity clear of hesitation and will aid The First too,"_ Shaking he stopped and saw that around his neck was an intricately engraved gold citrine. With interest the Trio continued in unison.

_"Together they will restore the wizarding world with amity pure and strong."_

"What does all this mean?" Hermione asked eyeing her stone suspiciously

"Isn't it obvious," Harry said as Ron shook his head, "We are the Heirs of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"How do we know which founder we are the heir to?" Ron asked

"By the color of our stone…I'm Gryffindor's Heir, Hermione is Ravenclaw's Heir, and Ron is Hufflepuff's Heir."

"Bloody Hell! We're the Heirs of the Founders!" Ron yelped

"Yeah we have to go see Dumbledore." Harry spoke quietly

With the stones around their necks they exited the Chamber of Secrets hopefully never to return.

They entered Dumbledore's Office interrupting him, Remus Lupin, and Tonks.

"Professor we need to speak with you." Harry announced

"It seems so…would you like them to leave?" Dumbledore gestured to Tonks and Lupin.

"That won't be necessary." Harry replied

"What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"These." He pulled out all the diaries.

"I see that it was you that they were in quest of." Dumbledore smiled softly

Disregarding his comment Harry replied, "It seems to me that that the three of us are the Heirs of the Founders."

"Too right you are, Harry." Dumbledore said, "I believe you would like to start your training?"

"Training?" Ron and Hermione asked in accord

"Yes, you will learn to use these," As he said this they appeared on his desk, "magical weapons to defeat Voldemort, of course. Meet the three of us in the Room of Requirement in one hours time."

They nodded and turned to leave.

"But before you go do you wish to have your weapons?" Dumbledore smiled as they turned around, "I take that as a yes…well Mr.Weasley you have these two," Ron was given gloves with claws coming out of them and a long sword that immediately glowed yellow when he touched it.

"Whoa!" Ron gasped

"Miss Granger you acquire these two." She picked up a Triple Bladed sword and it glowed blue, but what fascinated her most was her dagger when she touched it purple flames erupted from the blade.

"Wow." She said

"And Mr. Potter yours are the last two." Harry noticed and grabbed Godric Gryffindor's Sword off his desk only to have flames erupt off the blade.

"That's never happened before." He muttered picking up his dagger and saw pure white flames come off it.

"In order to hold your weapons without those things happening you will need these special dragon hide gloves," He handed them each a pair "And to take them around with you, you will need these bags." He gave Harry a red bag with the letters G.G. in gold on it, He gave Hermione a royal blue bag with the letters R.R. in silver on it, and He gave Ron a black bag with the letters H.H. in yellow on it.

"See you in an hour." And he dismissed them.

The hour went by so quickly that now they were in front of the door to the Room of Requirement.

Harry opened the door to find Lucius Malfoy coming towards them. Without a second thought he whipped out his dagger the white fire a blaze and flung it at him. It hit him in the chest and he was thrown against the wall and Lucius's body disappeared into nothingness and in its place was Harry's dagger in the bulls eye of a target. Appearing out of the darkness was his shocked former professor, a youthful face full of admiration, and a smiling old Headmaster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - Rigorous Training and Its Time**

"Well done, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "You show dexterity beyond your years, now let's start the training Hermione go with Tonks, Ron go with Remus, and Harry you'll be with me."

Harry slowly walked to his spot.

"Today you will learn to use your dagger…oh yes, put on the gloves we don't want an accident to occur."

Harry pulled his gloves out of his bag and put them on his hands and grasped his dagger in his right hand and when he looked up he saw a dozen targets surrounding him.

"You will throw the dagger at the target." He told Harry.

Harry would throw the dagger at the target and it would leave a scorch mark where it had hit the target most of them hit the bull's eye. Then Dumbledore furthered his training by making him fight with him. By the time the training session was over Harry was exhausted and by the looks of it so were Ron and Hermione.

"Well we will see you all tomorrow and everyday of this week at the same time." Dumbledore smiled as Harry, Ron, and Hermione groaned, "You are dismissed."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged back to Gryffindor tower awaiting their beds. The little talk that was said was about their training it seemed to Harry that Ron and Hermione were having a tough time too with their training. They got into their beds and fell asleep.

The next few months were all the same till one very difficult training session. Harry and Dumbledore were dueling:

Harry struck first aiming for the old wizards neck but Dumbledore easily parried the onslaught. Dumbledore then tried to bring the blade of his sword down on Harry's head but Harry skillfully blocked it. They each in turn struck and blocked the others attacks Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks watched in amazement at how each knew immediately what to do and marveled at how Harry could now fight at Dumbledore's level when mere months before he barely knew how to hold a sword. Harry made a spectacular jab a Dumbledore's foot. When Dumbledore blocked it he realized that now he had no control over his sword. Harry grinned triumphantly and knocked the sword out of Dumbledore's hands effectively making the old man fall. Putting the point of the sword at Dumbledore's throat he said:

"Finally." And threw his sword to the side helping his mentor to his feet and the whole room burst into applause.

"Well done, Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile, "I believe it is time…so go now and remember you are the Heirs of the Founders and Voldemort is sure to attack soon."

They nodded and left the Room of Requirement when the door shut Remus spoke up.

"Should I alert the Order?"

"No…they need to do this on their own Remus and not even I can help them anymore than I already have." He replied.

The Trio was out on the lawns enjoying their time together hoping it wasn't short lived.

"That was bloody brilliant, Harry!" Ron grinned enthusiastically

"It was Harry it was exciting to watch." Hermione replied to Ron's statement

"Unfortunately that was Dumbledore not Voldemort we don't know how much harder he will be to beat." Harry said glumly

"You'll do it, Harry." Hermione spoke quietly, "We know you will."

"No, I won't, we will." He commented with a smile, "We will do it together."

"Come on it is time for dinner and I'm famished." Ron said

"Ronald Weasley? Hungry? Never!" Harry and Hermione joked

"Funny guys but really this time I really need to eat." Ron frowned

"Then let's go."

They hurried to the castle completely unaware of what lay inside. Eating dinner in incredible succession they hurried off to Gryffindor tower now found sitting in armchairs by the fire, stuffed.

"I'm stuffed." Ron groaned

"Ronald Weasley is full! Alert the Daily Prophet! Alert the Quibbler!" Harry laughed

"I can see the headlines now." Hermione smiled

"We should probably go to bed." Harry commented looking around to find no one in the common room.

"I'm not tired…maybe we should go visit Hagrid?" Hermione said

"I never thought I'd live to see the day Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all and prefect, want to break the rules by going out after hours." Ron smirked as Hermione glared at him.

"Great idea, Hermione just let me go get the map." Harry replied. He went go the map and cloak and came back down in record time.

Tapping the map he said: "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Before his eyes appeared the whole of Hogwarts. Scanning the map he found a very interesting dot with a question mark beside it and immediately he said:

"He's here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten – The Final Battle and The Beginning of Life**

"Who?" Ron said bewildered

"Voldemort." Harry responded

"Oh…" Ron replied, "Wait a minute…WHAT!"

"He's here, Ron." Hermione whispered shocked

"That's what Dumbledore meant by 'it's time'." Harry said

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Ron jumped up and exited the common room heading strait for the Chamber of Secrets more courageous than he felt, Harry and Hermione trailing behind him.

When they entered the chamber they saw Voldemort casually leaning against one of the giant stone pillars.

"Tom, this ends now!" Harry bellowed

Voldemort cringed at the sound of his real name, "This will not end the same way that it ended so many years ago, Potter."

At this point Hermione lunged at Voldemort with her three-pronged weapon Voldemort casually parried her attack. Now it was Harry who started to fight trying to find an opening but Voldemort blocked the attacks with incredible speed. Harry knew then that it was going to be harder than he thought to beat Voldemort. Then on the blade of Harry's sword flames erupted off the sleek metal. Voldemort was shocked but only for a moment because the blade of his sword also burst into flames. The only difference was the color of the flames Harry's was normal fire color but Voldemort's was black. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione's weapons noticing that Ron's glowed yellow and Hermione's glowed blue. The flaming swords met in midair the fires licking the smooth metal of the blades. Harry then took a stab at Voldemort's left arm but he blocked it sending sparks into the air. Ron jumped in and slashed down creating a huge cut down Voldemort's arm. It caused him to gasp at the painful shock that radiated from the gash in his arm. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to throw blows here and there slowly overpowering Voldemort. Suddenly Voldemort threw Harry's sword out of his hand, it landed some 20 feet away, and Harry fell back from the force that pushed it out of his grasp then the tip of Voldemort's blade was pointed at his throat the black flames licking his chin. All of a sudden Voldemort yelled out in pain because Hermione flung her weapon at Voldemort's leg and it was now protruding out of his calve, In doing this Voldemort was distracted by the pain in his leg giving Harry enough time to whip out his dagger and throw it at Voldemort's heart. Then all you could see in the darkness of the chamber was a flash of white flames as the dagger stuck out of the dead body of the Dark Lord lying in a puddle of his own blood. It was then that Ron vomited.

They entered Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore said: "Congratulations! As you are well aware news travels fast here at Hogwarts so everyone knows of the fight in the chamber."

Over the next few weeks Harry, Ron, and Hermione were bombarded with questions about the fight and marriage proposals from their fans...well most of them were for Harry. Fortunately for them they were aloud to stay in the common room for classes to avoid the stares and questions. The last Hogsmeade trip of the year they decided to go on only to be greeted by complete strangers who wanted to shake their hands. Luckily Harry had his invisibility cloak and occasionally they would hide from the waiting public. They came back with a load of things to do while they sat in the empty common room.

After about four weeks the castle seemed to have cooled down but outside the castle it seemed like it would never calm down.

In two days it would be time to get back on the train to go home. Harry sent the Dursleys a letter telling them that he was going to be spending the summer at the Weasley's house.

To Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise they each got a package one morning. Each of their packages were dropped on the table with a hard thump. As they opened their packages they found a hefty amount of gold in it but Ron had a Firebolt, Hermione's had the book 'Hogwarts: A History' Deluxe Edition, and Harry's held a red velvet box with his parent's wedding rings in it. Once Ron read the letter from the Ministry of Magic he fainted.

"WE EACH GOT AN ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS!" Hermione squealed

Ron sat up, "We must be the youngest in…in…well ever to receive this award." He then promptly fainted again.

When Harry and Ron arrived at the Burrow Ron showed his mum and dad the mountain of gold. When Ron himself looked at the gold again he fainted (_again_) but he wasn't the only one. Mrs. Weasley fainted as well and Harry smirked as he thought to himself:

_'Like mother like son.' _He chuckled

Ron picked himself off from the floor and poured water over his mum's face saying:

"Harry, Hermione, and I got an Order of Merlin, First Class, Mum."

"Oh, Ronnekins I'm so proud of you." She said enveloping him and Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, Mrs.Weasley." Harry choked out

"No problem, Harry." She smiled, "Now don't you think your not getting grounded for risking your life, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

Ron cringed at the use of his full name, "Aww, Mum."

The End 


End file.
